Cult of the Red Sun
The T'an-mo Clan, more commonly known as the Cult of the Red Sun, are an ancient race, one of the first among our planet. The Cult inhabit the dimension known as Castanica, although recent natural disasters have sealed off passages to several of the towns and lava-falls make travel near impossible for any non Cult members. In their early years of existence, the cult members were very human-like. In truth, it was very difficult to distinguish a cult member from any human. Their only difference was a single mark upon every member's chest. When the "Stone of Corruption" landed in their realm, these marks emitted a fiery red light, and each of the T'an-mo was grotesquely transformed into what they are now. Cult Cities Auberon Auberon is the Hub of the Cult, and the gateway to the outside world. Most travelers pass through Auberon to reach the various sectors of Castanica. It is home to the Cult Master and also the source of the Cult's power known as the Naamah. Sheog Sheog is the Capital establishment of the Cult. Though it is not where corruption initially struck, the demonic beings find a certain refuge in the hellish walls of the twisted cathedral-like center. This is where many are initiated into the demonic ranks, branded with the marks of the damned and forced to sworn fealty to their demonic overlord. The very smell of the place is that which no mortal human could bare. Fire and brimstone, mixed with a sent of burning flesh and decay plague the very walls of every building. While most of the capital is on the ground, in the form of a monstrous temple-like structure, many of the homes of the lesser demons hang from the ceilings of the hells via large chains. They dangle over the endless sea of lava like cages of meat preparing to be cooked. Allies and Enemies The Templar Order Few amongst the Cult still practice dark magic in their hell dimension. These sorcerers seek revenge on the Templars for the banning of their magics, the Cult will show them the true power of magic, and Andromeda will fall. History of the Cult After centuries of studies into the Dark forms of Magic, they discovered how to open the gates of Hell itself, 6 of the greatest mages in the Cult stepped forth, and preformed the ritual required to open the portal, only to be horrified by what came forth. Demons flooded forth, seizing the mages and dragging them into the portal, followed shortly by the remainder of the Clan. The practice of Dark Magic was prohibited by The Templar Order after the event, the Cult's Crest, burned outside City Halls across the land as a symbol of what would happen to those found practicing the Forbidden Magic. After 2 Millennium, the Cult still dwell in the depths of Castanica, where they have forged a new civilization among the flames. Their practice of Dark Magic, stronger than ever before. The Leader of the Cult, granted life eternal, has grown bitter and twisted in his years, now returning to the surface world to take revenge on the surface dwellers. But all is to be done tactically, despite his bitter nature, the Cult Master is not a fool, the Portal to the surface world is open and visitors flood to and from Hell, all is at peace, even the Cult Master has forgotten the purpose of the Portal, now welcoming visitors with open arms, although one thing is not forgotten, The Templar Order, after labeling the Cult as dangerous, over 2000 years ago, the T'an-mo Clan still seek revenge on The Templar Order, it is only a matter of time. The Naamah The Naamah is a large, black rock that constantly spews foul smoke from it's molten core, the Demons that first inhabited Castanica used it to give themselves their infernal properties, such as fire immunity and the ability to manipulate any and all forms of heat, now that the demons are no more the Cult uses it to enhance their use of magic, no longer requiring wands or rituals to cast their spells, the Cult can now simply use their minds to cast, their bodies capable of withstanding immense heat and arcanary. The Cult have turned their Dark magic into the even stonger form with the use of the Naamah.